The Spherus Magna Chronicles
'The Spherus Magna Chronicles '''is a story written by Toa Kolhie. It takes place thousands of years after the events of The Zarda Nui Storyline. Prologue ''One year ago, on the island Chaartan: It was dark in the Universe, the Makuta, Teridax has taken over Mata Nui's body. Starfighter has vanished, the Terrorcons are without leadership and hiding on the island Chaartan, desperately seeking for food and Light Protodermis. In the Dark-Forest of Chaartan, a Terrorcon named Astrorain is searching for a Light Protodermis deposit. It was raining and the Terrorcon was sodden. "Ah, I hate rain and I hate bieng wet." he said. Suddenly he heared a noise behind the trees in front of him. He jumped behind a tree to hide. "Scrap, an Exo-Toa again." he thought. He looked at his Light-Protodermis-Ammo-bar and saw that there were enough bullets inside his gun to take an Exo-Toa down. He walks toward the tree and sees a shadowed figure. He recognized the shape of the figure and asked: "Starfighter, is that you?" "Ah, so you remember me Astrorain?" "What are you doing here? It is here to dangrous for a Makuta." "I want to escape from this universe and I need your help." "My help? And how are you gonna escape?" asked Astrorain. "Here's my plan." ---- Near the Spacebridge on the Island Tetron: Two Spacebridge-Guards watched a giant space-shuttle arrive at the Spacebridge. "Step out of the space-shuttle." said one of the guards. "I am the shuttle. I am lieutenant Astrorain from the Makutaverse army." "What the..., what are you? asked the guard. "I am a Zardantronian." said Astrorain. "So a Zardantronian, what are you packing lieutenant?" "All the dead Makuta. Lord Teridax wants me to drop them in space." said Astrorain. "Okay sir. Open the Spacebridge!" ---- In space: "So, we're in space Starfighter." said Astrorain. "Yes, my plan worked perfect, now lets drop these dead Makuta." said Starfighter while he came from under the dead bodies. Astrorain opened a gate and Starfighter dropped the bodies in space one by one. "Ah, the last body. Oh, if it isn't the body of our deseased leader Zariox, ah here is his head so I will attache it to his body." and Starfighter dropped the body in space. "Now Astrorain take me to Bara Magna, there I shall be safe for that wretched Teridax." commanded Starfighter. Part 1: Omnicron Chapter 1: Somewhere in space: '' A monster planet was flying toward a little planet called Trivha. On Trivha, a race of Biomechanics like the Agori and the Matoran were living in peace. A couple of civilians brought some chemicals to a professor. Suddenly the floor begins to shake and the chemicals fell to the ground. The professor and a civillian looked out of the window and the civillian said to the professor: "Ominus look, it's Omnicron!" And then they saw a tractor-beam comming out of the planets mouth and a couple of civillians and buildings were sucked in. Then a huge spike each on both sides of the planet cruched in the planet Trivha. "Get to the ships, it's our only chance!" yelled the professor. They entered the ships and escaped the planet but only one ship escaped and the other was sucked inside and cruched by giant tooth like doors and the whole planet of Trivha was destroyed. In the monster planet's core the pulses were getting stronger and faster and the circle around the monster began to glow yellow and the planet gained incredible speed and disappeared in the stars. Part 2: Destroy The Matrix Chapter 2: ''It was one year ago that the greatspirit Mata Nui, killed the Makuta Teridax. The Matoran and the Toa are now living in peace together with the Agori and the Glatorian, in New Atero on the planet Spherus Magna. The ZaNRA's have built Moonbases on Spherus Magna's moons, and helped the Matoran, Toa, Agori and Glatorian to built New Atero into a fortress. On Moonbase 1 and 2, Omega Kolhie Prime is preparing for a battle againt the threat of the Terrorcons and is making weapons for the Toa and the Glatorian. "Mittaro, report." said Kolhie. "Every time I look at the monitor, Prime, I see some signs of the Terrorcons. When do we go blast some Terrorchaps." said Mittaro. "I want you to make a special run to New Atero on Spherus Magna." said Prime. "But Prime!" "Listen Mittaro, we do not have enough Light Protodermis cubes to power a full scale assault, ready the shuttle for launch." "Your days are numbered now Terrorfreaks." said Mittaro when he ran to the shuttle. "Jazz report to security status." "No signs of Terrorcons here Prime." said Jazz. "What about Moonbase 2?" asked Prime. "Jazz to Moonbase 2, Jazz to Moonbase 2." "Volt and Kopaka here." said Volt to Jazz. "Any signs of Terrorcon movement in your area?" asked Jazz. "Everything clear Jazz." said Volt. After Mittaro prepared the shuttle he, Prowl and Jalar entered the shuttle and intercepted a transmission from Moonbase 2. "Hey Mittaro, tell Clara I miss her and tell her not to worry, I'll be back as soon as we kicked Starfighter's butt across the Universe." said Kopaka. "We'll do Kopaka." said Mittaro. "Onua, commance countdown." said Kolhie. "Five, four, three, two, one, blast off!" And the shuttle flew away to Spherus Magna. "Now, all we need is a little Light Protodermis and a lot of luck." said Kolhie as he watched the shuttle leave. Chapter 3: Lazerbeak had recorded everything and returned to the Terrorcon base on Spherus Magna. "Lazerbeak returns, Lord Starfighter." said Soundwave with his robotic voice. Lazerbeak came to Starfighter and sat on his arm. "Welcome Lazerbeak, unlike most of my warriors, you are loyal to me." said Starfighter. "Soundwave play back Lazerbeaks findings." "As you command Starfighter." said Soundwave while Lazerbeak disappeared inside him. Starfighter listent to the recordings. "Now all we need is a little Light Protodermis and a lot of luck." "Ah, more than you imagine, Omega Prime." said Starfighter. ---- Somewhere in space: The bodies of the dead Makuta were flying toword the monster planet. Suddenly Zariox' head attached back to his body and his eyes opened. "Ahh, what happened?" "Welcome, Zariox" "Who said that?" asked Zariox as he flew to the planet. "I am Omnicron." said the planet. "Show your self." "I have summoned you here for a purpose." said Omnicron. "Nobody summons Zariox." said Zariox. "Then it pleases me to be the first." "Stay to your business." "This is my command, I want you to destroy the ZaNRA Matrix Of Leadership. It is the one thing, the only thing that can stand in my way." said Omnicron. "You have nothing to fear, I will crush Omega Prime with my bear hands." said Zariox. "You are exaggerating." "The point is if he's dead the Matrix will die with him." "No, the point is that you're a fool. The Matrix will be past to a new leader, you must destroy it for me." said Omnicron. "Why should I, what's in it for me?" asked Zariox with an angry tone in his voice. "You are a bargaining imposter but very well, I will provide you with a new body and new troops to command." "And...?" "And nothing! You belong to me now!" "I belong to nobody!!" yelled Zariox. "Perhaps I misjudged you, proceed to your oblivion." And than red beams came out of the planet's mouth and Zariox was tortured in his head. "I accept, I accept, aahh!!!!" yelled Zariox from the pain. And then he turned silver and the pain stopped. He was scanned and his body began to change into his new form. "Behold, Galvanox!" said Omnicron. "And these should be your minions." The other bodies of the other Makuta began to change form. "Slipstream and her armada teammate, Terratron the destroyer. Scourge the tracker and his minions, the Sweeps. Cyclonus the warrior, and this should be your ship. Now go, destroy the Matrix." "I will kill every Toa until the Matrix is destroyed! To the Terrorcon base!" said Galvanox. ---- In the Terrorcon base on Spherus Magna: A whole ceremony was organized now every Terrorcon was here in the base and Starfighter would gain the crown. The Terrorcons were playing on trumpets, while Astrorain wanted to put the crown on Starfighter's head. "Get on with the ceremony!" said Starfighter and he blew the trumpets up. The crown was put on Starfighter's head and he said: "My fellow Terrorcons, as your new leader I..." But his speech was interupted by 99 strangers that wore the Terrorcon symbol. "Who disrups my coronation?" asked Starfighter. "Coronation Starfighter, this is bad comedy." said Galvanox. "Zariox is that you?" asked Starfighter. "Here's a hint!" and Galvanox shapeshifted into a cannon and fired on Starfighter. Starfighter turned to ash and Galvanox crushed the crown with his foot. "Does anyone else attempt to fill his shoes?" asked Galvanox. "What did he say his name was?" asked Rumble. "Galvanox" "All hail Galvanox, Galvanox!!" said everyone. Chapter 4: On Moonbase 1: Jazz and Onua saw a strange planet looking thing coming to the Moonbase. "Where the hell did that thing come from?" asked Jazz to Onua. Suddenly it crushed it's huge spikes in the moon and a tractor-beam came out of it's mouth. "Jazz to New Atero, come in. Hello, hello, Spherus Magna?" said Jazz. "No responce, we have to get to the shuttle." Jazz and Onua were in the shuttle and took off. But then the engine stopped and they were sucked inside. ---- In New Atero: "I'm getting a faint signal from Moonbase 2." said Gali to Tahu. "This thing, this monster planet that appeared just crushed the first moon to scrap. And it's heading this way." ''said Volt to Tahu. "And Omega is he..." asked Tahu. ''"No, he went to Spherus Magna with the Dinobots right before the monster appeared." ''said Kopaka. ''"We will try to slow it down, but you better get here fast because other whise we're not gonna make..." said Volt and then the transmission was jammed. ---- "Volt plant the explosives." said Kopaka. "If this doesn't stop it nothing will." "Come on Kopaka, let's get out of here!" said Volt. Kopaka and Volt took off and the monster crushed the moon and it was followed by a huge explosion. "Yes, allright, we did it!" said volt full of joy. "What, it isn't even damaged." said Kopaka. "Oh great Mata Nui, what are we going to do now?" "We're bieng sucked into it!!!" yelled Volt. ---- In the Terrorcon base on Spherus Magna; "Lord Galvanox, I have images of the two moons bieng crushed by a planet." said Soundwave. Galvanox watched the images and said: "How dare you Omnicron, Spherus Magna and all it's moons belong to me!" Then Galvanox was tortured in his head by Omnicron. "Remember we belong to him." said Scourge to Galvanox. "I belong to no...body." and Galvanox fell from the stairs he was standing on. "Terrorcons to New Atero!" ---- "We're almost to New Atero." said Mittaro. Then a ZaNRA soldier heared a noise and the Terrorcons blew a hole in the shuttle and went inside. "Terrorcons!!" yelled the soldier. "Terrorcons, attack!!!" yelled Galvanox. Galvanox shapeshifted into his cannon form and blew the soldier's head off. Then Soundwave took his rifle and blasted Prowl into oblivion. Galvanox fired with his fusion cannon on Mittaro and Jalar and they fell on the ground. "This was almost to easy Soundwave." said Galvanox. The Terrorcons took control of the shuttle and flew to New Atero. "When we slip trough their warning systems and destroy New Atero, Omega will come and I will destroy him." said Galvanox. Jalar was still alive and said: "Nooo!" "Such heroic nonsense!" "Who are....you?" asked Jalar. "I am Galvanox." and he blew up Jalar's head. Part 3: Till All Are One Chapter 5: Aire was fishing in a lake near New Atero with Clara. "Hey Clara, what's the matter?" asked Aire. "Oh, I just miss Kopaka, that's all." she replied. "Ah, don't worry he'll be back soon, hey I got something!" "Aire, the shuttle's coming." said Clara. "Okay, let's move Clara." replied Aire and he threw the fish back in the lake. Clara picked her flying surfboard, that was forged from a Miru, but when she was flying on it, she smached to a rock and was send flying in the air. Air pict her up and said: "If you wanna fly Clara, fly in style! Come Clara we will get a closer look from Le-Koro Mountain!" In New Atero, Kup and some Agori are working on the last road for New Atero. Then Aire came flying at high speed with Clara on his back. Aire came straight to Kup and he jumped aside. "You little punk, watch where you fly!!" yelled Kup. When they arrived at the mountain the shuttle came and Clara looked to it with the telescope. "Aire look, there's a hole in the shuttle!" Aire put on his aiming lenses and saw Astrorain standing in the hole. "Terrorcons!" said Aire and he began to fire on the shuttle. "What's that darn fool doing?" said Kup while he watched Aire blew holes in the shuttle. Then the Terrorcons came out of the shuttle and it crached, Galvanox began to fire on the mountain where Aire and Clara were standing on. Aire grapped Clara and jumped from the mountain. Terratron aimed with his shoulder cannon on Aire but then Kup came and punched the Terrorcon against the rocks. "Thanks Kup, not bad for an old timer." said Aire. "Old timer, that's something you can never be if we don't get back to the city." "Save it Kup, let's fly. jump on." said Aire and they flew to the city. Chapter Unfiniched... Part 4: I Will Kill Every Toa Until The Matrix Is Destroyed Chapter 6: (Coming soon) Chapter 7: (Coming soon) Chapter 8: (Coming soon) Part 5: Arise, Airimus Prime Chapter 9: (Coming soon) Chapter 10: (Coming soon) Part 6: Five Faces Of Darkness Chapter 11: (Coming soon) Chapter 12: (Coming soon) Chapter 13: (Coming soon) Chapter 14: (Coming soon) Chapter 15: (Coming soon) Part 7: Dark Awakening Chapter 16: (Coming soon) Chapter 17: (Coming soon) Chapter 18: (Coming soon) Part 8: Starfighter's Ghost Chapter 19: (Coming soon) Chapter 20: (Coming soon) Part 9: Cave Of Doom Chapter 21: (Coming soon) Chapter 22: (Coming soon) Chapter 23: (Coming soon) Chapter 24: (Coming soon) Chapter 25: (Coming soon) Characters *Omega Kolhie Prime *Galvanox *Aire/Airimus Prime *Teridax *Tahu *Tiara *Stones *Gali *Ackar *Kiina *Cyclonus *Scourge *Astrorain *The Sweeps *Slipstream *Terratron *Grimlock *Helryx *The Dinobots *Kup *Rothucron *Springer *Starfighter *Bruticus *Mirumi *Omnicron *Volt *Artakha (being) *Flaire *Mittaro *Kopaka *Lewa *Takanuva *Onua *Pohatu *Gresh *Clara *Metus *Jazz *Shockwave/Longarm Prime *Mata Nui *RAMT Soldiers *Terrorcons *Devastator *Unnamed ZaNRA's *Unnamed Toa *Vakama *Nokama *Matau *Onewa *Whenua *Nuju *Metroplex *Jalar *Prowl *Unnamed Matoran *Glatorians *Agori *Exo-Toa *Zariox *All Dead Makuta